


Dirty Little Secret

by ParadoxProphet



Series: Move Along [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara is flushed and doesn't know what to do. Karkat Vantas has a matespirit and a falling apart relationship. The solution to both of their problems lies in the same course of action and requires a bit of a push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this nearly three years ago so this is probably kinda out of character, but it has a good amount of popularity on the other site I posted this at so I'm posting it here anyway.

terminallyCapricious began trolling arsenicCatnip  
TC: hEy NePeTa YoU gOt A mOmEnT yOu AlL cAn SpArE tO lIsTeN tO tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR?  
TC: ItS a MaTtEr Of ImPoRtAnCe  
AC: :33< *ac tilts her head and ponders what tc is asking of her*  
AC: :33< whatefur could gamz33 want furom little old me?  
AC: :33< and why not just ask me? i'm right ofur here silly!  
TC: YeAh I kNoW aNd AlL bUt ThIs Is MoRe Of A PrIvAtE kInD oF tHiNg  
TC: ItS aBoUt My FlUsHeD fEeLiNgS aNd ThAt KiNd oF sHiT  
AC: :33< your flushed quadrant you say? *ac squ33ls in excitement at tc's realization of his red f33lings!*  
AC: :33< who's the lucky troll/human that has your attention? tell me!  
TC: YoU wOnT tElL aNyOnE wHo It Is WiLl YoU?  
AC: :33< don't you worry gamz33! i won't tell a soul!  
AC: :33< i purromise!  
TC: aLrIgHt ThEn  
TC: Im FlUsHeD fOr...

Gamzee hesitated typing the name. He knew that when Nepeta made a 'purromise' she kept it, but he knew that she was just as red for the same troll he was. He glanced away from his computer screen to glance over at him, Karkat Vantas. He was once again trying to wrestle away Terezi from his keyboard and screen with little success. Gamzee always thought that Karkat looked adorable when he was mad, which was all the time for him. He had never told him that though. Karkat seemed happy with Terezi as his matespirit, he would probably turn him down. Although it was probably a waste of time, Gamzee decided to ask Nepeta what she thought he should do. Everyone on the meteor went to her for romantic advice, even the humans. Remembering Nepeta was waiting for him, he turned back to the screen.

AC: :33< come on gamz33 don't be shy! just tell nepeta who he or she is!  
TC: WhOa SoRrY tHeRe I kInDa SpAcEd OuT tHeRe  
TC: Im FlUsHeD fOr KaRkAt  
AC: :oo< *ac jumps in surprise at this revelation!* karkitty?!  
AC: :33< well gamz33, i didn't think your f33lings were that red fur him! i thought they were more pale then that!  
TC: NaW sIsTeR i GoT mY pAlE qUaDrAnT fIlLeD bY TaVrOs  
TC: KaRkAt HaS aLwAyS bEeN tHe FuCkEr i WaS aLl FlUsHeD fOr  
AC: :33< have you told him yet?  
TC: No WaY hE wOuLd PrObAbLy TuRn Me AlL dOwN aNd ShIt :o(  
AC: :33< well how will you know that if you don't even try silly? go on ofur there and tell him!  
TC: aRe YoU aLl SuRe AbOuT tHaT mY cAt SiStEr?  
AC: :33< i'm positive! now go reveal your f33lings already!  
arsenicCatnip ceased trolling terminallyCapricious

Gamzee closed the chat window and left the computer. What Nepeta was asking him was easier said than done. He needed a moment to think before he just spilled his heart out to Karkat. He took out a bottle of Faygo and a slime pie as he began to head over to the horn pile. Once he had a moment to himself, he would decide whether to tell Karkat or not.

\-----------------------------------

"TEREZI, FOR THE LAST TIME, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!" Karkat's yells echoed throughout the computer hub. Not many were still paying attention to their spat besides Rose and Vriska, the former being the only human still in the hub since the argument began and the latter interested in where this would end up. In fact, most of the other trolls had retired to their own rooms as well at this point. "IF YOU WANT TO BOTHER STRIDER THAN USE YOUR OWN!"

"BUT 1'M CUR1OUS 4BOUT WH4T YOU'R3 S4Y1NG 4BOUT M3 K4RKL3S." the blind troll responded as she tried to reach the screen with her tongue. "FOR 4LL 1 KNOW YOU COULD B3 S4Y1NG N4STY TH1NGS TO H1M 4BOUT M3."

"ALL I'M TELLING HIM IS THAT HE NEEDS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY MATESPIRIT. IF HE THINKS HE'S SO FUCKING COOL, THEN HE CAN GET HIS OWN WITHOUT STEALING SOMEONE ELSE'S." Karkat kept trying to close the chat window while keeping Terezi away at the same time. Finally, he was successful and the window was closed. "THERE. NOW NO ONE CAN SEE IT. NOW QUIT TRYING TO LICK MY FUCKING SCREEN AND TALK TO STRIDER YOURSELF." He turned back to his computer, only to feel a slap on his cheek. Terezi stormed off and headed to the transportalizer. Karkat didn't care why, he knew that he had messed up and that she was going to find Dave. Ever since the humans had arrived, she had been spending more time with him. He slammed his head against the desk in frustration.

"Does this happen often?" Rose asked Vriska, who was trying to hold back a grin.

"Only Since You And The Other Humans Arrived." Kanaya spoke up as she turned away from her computer. "They Never Transpired As Frequently Before Then. I Am Beginning To Worry About The State Of Their Relationship." Kanaya stood up from her computer and began to walk over to the sulking Karkat.

As she walked over, she noticed Gamzee sitting in the horn pile. Although the sight in general wasn't unusual, it was more of how he looked that interested her. He had a sad look on his face, which alone was unusual for the normally chill Gamzee they knew, and he kept glancing over at something as he consumed his pie and Faygo. Kanaya looked over in the direction he was glancing in and saw that he was focused on none other than Karkat. She thought about getting Tavros to talk to him, but realized that she knew exactly what would get the juggalo out of his depression once she heard him honk sadly. She could solve both problems in one conversation. She continued to walk towards Karkat, who was currently banging his fist into the desk. "Karkat Might I Have A Word With You?" she asked.

Karkat slowly moved his head off of the desk and looked up at his moirail. "I GUESS. WHAT DO YOU WANT KANAYA?" he asked.

"I Have Noticed That You And Terezi Have Been Arguing A Lot Lately Over Miniscule Things Lately-"

"NO. STOP. IF THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT THEN YOU CAN JUST WALK THE FUCK AWAY." Karkat interupted, attempting to return to banging his fist. But Kanaya did no such thing, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I Would Appreciate It If You Listen To What I Have To Say Karkat, And I Will Not Accept No As An Answer." she insisted.

Karkat crossed his arms in anger, but listened to her. "FINE. WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO SHOVE DOWN MY PROTIEN CHUTE?" he asked.

"I Simply Implore You To Broaden Your Horizons." she said. "If Terezi Wishes To Find A Matespirit In Dave Strider, Then Perhaps You Should Explore Your Other Options. I Know A Certain Troll Who Would Be Willing To Give You A Chance."

"IF YOU SAY EITHER NEPETA OR ERIDAN..." Karkat began, but Kanaya shook her head in response. Karkat let out a sigh of relief.

"I Am Not Speaking Of Either Nepeta Or Eridan. Although You Were Not Far Off When You Said Eridan." Kanaya said.

Karkat took a moment to realize who she was talking about. His head turned towards the horn pile and the troll who was curled up in it. "OH MY GOG, YOU DON'T ACTUALLY MEAN-" he said, unable to finish his sentence. Kanaya nodded her head and smiled. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME."

"I Am Not. I Am Completely Serious. Who Knows, It May Work Out Better Than You Expect It." Kanaya said. "After All, Just Look At Some Of The Other Inhabitants Of The Meteor. Aradia And Equius, Sollux And Feferi, Even Tavros And Vriska. Think Of It As An Experiment Of Sorts."

Karkat tried to retaliate, but he couldn't think of a response. Kanaya cocked an eyebrow, knowing she was right. "WHATEVER. IF YOU'RE OING TO BE FUCKING PERSISTANT ABOUT IT I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE. BUT IT'S JUST AN EXPERIMENT. IF IT DOESN'T WORK YOU CAN'T SPEAK OF IT TO ANYONE. ESPECAILLY TEREZI AND STRIDER. YOU GOT THAT KANAYA?" he said.

"My Lips Will Be Sealed." Kanaya said. Karkat rose from his chair and began walking over to the horn pile, hoping he wouldn't regret this. Kanaya had better know what she was saying.

"GAMZEE, GET UP. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." Gamzee was snapped out of his spaced out state by Karkat's voice behind him. He turned around, seeing Karkat standing there with a pouty expression on his face. Seeing that face caused Gamzee to shoot up and attempt a smile.

"hEy ThErE bEsT fRiEnD, tHaT's SoMe PeRfEcT tImInG YoU gOt ThErE. i HaVe SomEtHiNg I nEeD tO bE tElLiNg YoU tOo." he said, a slight hint of indigo spreading across his face.

"WAIT, YOU DO?" Karkat said. "WELL SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY."

"WeLl, I kNoW yOu HaVe It FoR tErEzI aNd AlL sO i PrObAbLy HaVe No ChAnCe WiTh YoU aNd StUfF..." Gamzee said, beginning to ramble.

"OH FOR GOG'S SAKE JUST CUT TO THE FUCKING CHASE ALREADY." Karkat said, getting impatient.

"kArKaT, i'M fLuShEd FoR yOu." Gamzee blurted out. Karkat was speechless, candy red blush all over his cheeks. Gamzee didn't know how to interpret his reaction, and was getting worried. "BeSt FrIeNd? KaRkAt? YoU OkAy?" he asked.

"UM...WOW GAMZEE. I...DIDN'T SEE THAT...COMING..." Karkat said, trying to act slightly surprised. "ACTUALLY...THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHAT I WANTED TO ASK YOU." Gamzee's head perked up, and a small smile returned to his face. "YEAH, WELL, I DON'T THINK TEREZI AND ME ARE GONNA WORK OUT MUCH LONGER. SO I WAS WONDERING...IF YOU WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING WITH ME... THAT SOUNDED SO FUCKING STUPID DIDN'T IT?" he asked. Gamzee smiled his usual smile, and gave Karkat the biggest hug ever. Karkat struggled to get out of the juggalo's grasp. "WHAT THE-?! GAMZEE LET GO OF ME!" he yelled out.

"MaN, thAt DiDn'T sOuNd StUpiD aT aLl." Gamzee said before giggling. "YoU'rE rEaLlY fUcKiNg cUtE wHeN yOu'Re MaD lIkE tHiS yOu KnOw."

Karkat stopped struggling and began blushing more. "SH-SHUT UP GAMZEE. I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE!" he said.

"DoN't DeNy It MaN." Gamzee said. "yOu ToTaLlY mOtHeRfUcKiNg aRe." Meanwhile, Nepeta and Kanaya watched the scene from their computer chairs. Nepeta giggled like crazy, while Kanaya simply smiled.

\---------------------------

Later that evening, Dave transportalized into the hub in search of his shades. He knew that Terezi had made off with them earlier that day, and he wasn't about to go to sleep without them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two figures sleeping in the horn pile curled up together. After retrieving his shades, he saw they were none other than Karkat and Gamzee. He took a camera out of his sylladex and quickly snapped a picture. He smirked and simply muttered "blackmail."


End file.
